


The Heroes of Ferelden

by BlackLight2181



Series: The Heroes of Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLight2181/pseuds/BlackLight2181
Summary: The Fifth Blight has begun, and Grey Wardens are needed. Though they came from different backgrounds these four recruits must band together with their friends and save their home.On their journey, they will face some of the greatest evil their world has to throw at them, but they will be forced to face them head on if they are to have a chance at saving Ferelden.They are The Heroes of Ferelden.





	The Heroes of Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScholaroftheArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholaroftheArchive/gifts).



> Firstly I'd like to thank my good friend, ScholaroftheArchive, for not only taking the time to help me with this by being my beta reader but also for convincing me to come out with this story much earlier than I originally would have. I cannot thank you enough, Scholar.
> 
> Secondly, this will be the first part of a series of stories that will go through all of the Dragon Age games so far. This is pretty much a way to keep myself entertained until we get the fourth game in the series, so I hope you all enjoy the story.

**Chapter 1 - _The Fourth Blight_**

In 5:24 of the Exalted age, the Fourth Blight was near its end as the allied forces of Thedas pushed the horde back to Rivain and Antiva. This was their chance to kill the Archdemon, and finally end this Blight. Garahel sat upon his griffin, Lightning, as it soared through the sky, waiting for their moment to strike. The plan was for the Garahel and the other Griffin riders to descend on the Archdemon and try to kill it before any more people were killed. For over twelve years, this Blight has ravaged Thedas, and today would be the day this nightmare would finally end. So many innocents and so many of his brothers and sisters had fallen in this accursed Blight. From Antiva to the Anderfels, this Blight had ravaged, killing thousands in the process.

Garahel could only pray to the maker that no more would be lost today, even though he knew that his prayers would not be answered today as he and his fellow Wardens began to drop explosives on the Darkspawn. As they did so, Amadis Vael and Ser Gaston de Montfort led the ground forces and cavalry into the city and engaged the Darkspawn horde as they were in disarray after Garahels airborne attack. Darkspawn corpses began to fill the streets as the allied cavalry ran through the Darkspawn lines. Hope began to eek its way into Garahel's heart then as he made another pass over the horde with his fellow Griffin Riders.

That hope left him quickly however as the fear-inducing roar of the archdemon echoed through the city, and it's corrupted form cast a large shadow over the streets of Ayesleigh.

Garahel gripped the reigns of Lightning as he and his fellow Wardens descended upon the dragon. The Griffons began to rip and tear large chunks out of the Archdemons flesh as they sunk their talons into its hide. The evil dragon roared in pain and began to bite and thrash at the Griffins as they continued their attack. Garahel drew his blade then and drove it into the Archdemons back, causing the beast to cry out even more. The Archdemon then began to crash into the building to try and get the Wardens off of it. It succeeded in killing all but three of the Wardens, Garahel being among them as Lightning released its hold and flew back into the sky as several mages and archers fired at one of the dragon's wings crippling it and sending the Archdemon into the city below.

From Lightning's saddle, Garahel watched as the forces on the ground rushed towards the Archdemon. The dragon fled however and made its way through the city streets as the ground forced chased it. Garahel watched as the men in the city chased the monster, and also watched as several legions of Darkspawn open fired on them. The Archdemon roared in approval as the allied forces were riddled with arrows, and filled the street with their bodies as they fell. Garahel watched it all unfold from atop his Griffin in horror as the scene below played out before him. Garahel gripped the reigns of Lightning so tightly that he thought he might rip the palm of his hands open as he stared down at the Archdemon.

At that moment, Garahel knew what he needed to do. Garahel urged Lightning down into the city then, directly into the heart of the horde. Arrows flew past his head and embedded in his Griffin as he got closer and closer to the Archdemon. As he reached the beast Garahels Griffin sunk its beak and talons into the Archdemons flesh again as Garahel jumped from its saddle and drew his blade. His target was a wound at the base of the dragon's neck, that was his best and only chance to kill it here and now before he was cut down.

As the Archdemon clamped its jaws around Lightning's body, Garahel stabbed his blade into its neck. The Archdemon released Lightning then and let out a scream of pain before it spun around and clamped down onto Garahel's body. Garahel coughed up blood as the dragon's teeth sunk deep into his torso. His grip on his blade began to weaken then, but Garahel used all of his remaining strength to slash downward with his blade still embedded in the Archdemons neck, opening its throat in the process. The Archdemons head released its hold on Garahel's body then as it slumped to the ground motionless. Several darkspawn began to rush towards Garahel then with their blades raised in the air. Before they could reach him though, Garahel stabbed his blade into the dragon's skull, causing a beam of light to shoot out from the dragon's head.

The Darkspawn stopped dead in their tracks as the beam of light shot into the sky, forcing them to back away from Garahel. Garahel felt something enter his body then as his chest began to feel as though it was on fire. As the pain increased and his world began to turn black Garahel sunk his blade deeper into the Archdemons skull, resulting in a small explosion to be sent out as he faded from the world.

* * *

 

"What happened next, Papa?" the boy asked his father as he sat in his lap.

"Well pup, the Darkspawn returned to the Deep Roads after that. Many claimed that so much of the horde was destroyed in the final battle that they are no longer a threat to us." the father said.

"Do you think they will ever come back, papa?" the boy asked.

"If they ever do my boy, I have little doubt that the Grey Wardens will return and defeat them again." the father replied as he smiled at his son. "Now, it's time for you to go to bed before your mother finds out your still awake."

"But why, papa? Can’t you just tell me just one more story, papa?" The boy asked as his father pulled a blanket on top of him.

"I promise you pup, I'll tell you as many stories as you want tomorrow." the father said as he leaned down and kissed his son's forehead.

The father stood from the bed then and made his way to the door, but before he could reach for the handle his son asked: "Papa, do you think I could ever be a Grey Warden?"

The father smiled back at his son then and said, "Pup, the Grey Wardens would be blessed by the Maker himself if you were to join their ranks one day." The father grabbed the handle to his son's door and walked through it. "Goodnight, Darian."

"Goodnight, Papa," Darian said as his father closed his room door and Darian closed his eyes, hoping to dream of soaring through the air like Garahel did during the Fourth Blight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit short guys, the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Leave me a comment telling me what you thought. Til next time guys, later!


End file.
